


Death Wish

by AIHARU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Original Fiction, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Sejak kecelakaan itu, Akira lupa ingatan. Ia harus kembali membiasakan diri dengan kehidupannya dan kembali mengenal orang-orang yang telah dilupakannya. Namun, ia selalu dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi menyeramkan. Apakah itu hanya mimpi buruk? ataukah kepingan ingatan yang hilang?Yang pasti, seseorang ingin membunuhnya.Ia harus mengingat semuanya sebelum semuanya terlambat!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disini hanya teaser yang akan saya pajang sampai Bab 3.  
> Terima kasih bagi pembaca saya! Semoga kalian suka xD
> 
> Untuk PO akan diumumkan di Page Facebook Saya!

 

Warnings :

Boy's Love Story.

Ini Orfic, jadi semua copyright reserved oleh saya sendiri.

 

____________

 

**_Prakata_ **

Dear Readers!

Terima kasih karena telah membeli cetakan pertama saya. Sebelumnya mungkin sudah ada beberapa yang mengetahui kalau saya adalah penulis cerita horror. Buku ini tetap tidak kehilangan nuansa horornya.

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah ada sejak tahun 2000 awal, namun dikarenakan ada beberapa kejadian, termasuk  _hard disk_ yang rusak dan semua tulisan saya hilang haha(jadi curhat kan...)yang membuat proses penulisan buku ini terhenti. Berkat dukungan teman-teman dan niat saya untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini akhirnya terealisasi. 

Cerita ini cukup membuat pembaca penasaran dan menebak-nebak karakter didalamnya. Tetapi, ikuti saja alur ceritanya. Semuanya akan terungkap kok!

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman saya yang terus menyemangati hingga akhirnya buku ini selesai. Nama kalian tidak dapat saya sebutkan disini satu persatu. Walaupun deadline dan urusan penikahan overlap, _namun akhirnya buku ini dapat selesai dengan baik. Kalian sangat membantu, apalagi tidak berhenti memberikan asupan sehingga saya terus bersemangat mengerjakan cerita ini._

Terima kasih juga kepada RiNo Ana yang menyunting buku ini dengan sangat detail. Tanpamu, buku ini tidak akan ada. 

Akhir kata, saya berharap kalian menyukai buku ini, dan menikmati alur ceritanya. Saya masih terus belajar dan berkembang.

 

_Selamat membaca!_

 

Dengan penuh cinta,

 

A I H A R U

 

_________________________________________

 

 

_**Prolog** _

 

 

_Aku berlari, terus berlari. Entah apa yang mengejarku._

_Gelap dan dingin, hanya itu yang aku rasakan._

_Terus berlari sambil merasakan semak-semak merobek kulit dan bajuku. Aura gelap di belakang mengejar tanpa ampun._

_Aku takut namun hanya bisa terus berlari sampai pandanganku kabur._

_Keringat yang mengalir terasa dingin._

_Hanya sebuah titik cahaya yang dapat kulihat, dan aku terus berlari menuju cahaya itu. Harus cepat, otak tak bisa berputar._

_Gemerisik semak semakin dekat, dan rasa takut semakin kuat._

 

~

 

Akira Tomoyuki terbangun dibasahi oleh keringat dingin yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh. Mimpi buruk tak mau absen mampir hampir setiap malam sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya. Rasa takut menghantui, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semua cerita tentang kecelakaan yang diceritakan orang tuanya hanyalah tentang dirinya yang terjatuh ke dasar jurang. Namun, rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah.

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan ketika semua orang bungkam tentang kecelakaan itu? Berpura-pura menjalani kehidupannya seperti orang biasa sambil menggali kembali ingatan yang hilang.

"Kau tak perlu memaksa ingatanmu untuk kembali bila menyakitkan." Kata Ibunya sambil menepuk bahu Akira dengan lembut ketika anak kesayangan satu-satunya itu merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Akira tahu mereka juga menahan rasa sakit di dalam hati karena ia bahkan tidak mengingat orang tuanya sendiri.

Besok, Akira sudah kembali ke universitas setelah absen selama satu bulan. Ia mempersiapkan diri bermain detektif, menerka lagi orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengannya. Mencari tahu dengan petunjuk yang belum tentu dapat dipercaya, mimpi. Mimpi buruk beruntun itu pasti punya alasan bukan?


	2. Confusion

"Akira! Bangun!"

Akira tergelincir dari tempat tidur. Sudah pukul 7 pagi. Ia harus bergegas menuju kelas. Semangat membara untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan yang pernah ia jalani. Rasa penasaran membelengu ketika memikirkan seperti apa teman-teman yang menanti, menjadikan pria berambut ikal hitam itu terburu-buru mengambil baju dan bersiap, dengan gugup memasukkan kancing ke dalam lubang satu persatu sambil sesekali menoleh kaca. Jas musim dingin disambar cepat dari gantungan. Dengan sigap ia kemudian berlari menuruni tangga dan mengambil sepotong roti selai yang disiapkan oleh sang Ibu.

"Aku pergi dulu," dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak mendengar lagi ketika Ibu berteriak "Hati-hati!"

Akira mengeluarkan secarik peta garis jalur kereta kereta menuju kampus. Melihat gambarnya saja sudah cukup membuat pusing sehingga ia harus mendekatkan wajah agar dapat berkonsentrasi, menelusuri setiap garis dengan jari lentik yang pucat. Suasana hilir mudik Kota Kyoto di pagi hari cukup ramai, walaupun orang yang berjalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang lewat tidak seramai Tokyo, namun Akira lebih menyukai Kyoto dengan jalan yang lebar dan menenangkan. Udara sejuk menerpa wajah pucat itu menutup mata, seraya pipinya memerah kedenginan. Universitas Kyoto hanya butuh sekali naik kereta, namun melewati 3 stasiun pemberhentian.

Jantungnya berdebar ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki kereta. Rasanya tetap asing, walaupun ia sudah menaiki kereta itu ketika pergi bersama sang ayah untuk kembali mendaftarkan diri ke kampus. 

Akira memperhatikan pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata. Termenung akan masa lalu ketika ia melewati pemandangan itu setiap hari. Tentu saja sebelum semua ingatan itu lari dari otak, membuatnya merasa kesepian. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kaca pintu kereta dan memandang sendu. Melewati panorama danau yang cukup besar membuat hati lebih tenang. Bukan, itu adalah sungai Kamogawa dengan pepohonan kering berbaris di tepinya dengan rapi. Pohon Sakura yang masih belum berbunga di bulan Januari. Mata kelam itu merekam lanskap yang dipantulkan ke dalam memorinya, takut terlupakan.

Akira berdiri melongo di depan sebuah gedung berbata merah yang megah. Beberapa meter kemudian, sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh menjadi sentral sorotan mata. Rasanya aneh melingkupi dadanya, dan menggetarkan keberaniannya. Jari-jari itu dengan gugup membuka selembar kertas putih berisikan petunjuk dari seorang dosen pembimbing. Di sana tercatat bahwa ia bekerja sambilan sebagai asisten dosen dan diharapkan untuk segera menghadap ketika tiba di kampus. Lembaran kedua berisi peta kampusnya. Sembari memutar kesana kemari, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya...

"Tomoyuki!" Akira menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah seseorang tepat di depan wajahnya. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Namun, pria berambut merah itu lebih kecil sehingga harus berjinjit untuk menggapai sedekat itu. Alis pria kecil itu juga berwarna merah sampai Akira tercengang dibuatnya.

"Wahhh! Benar-benar Tomoyuki! Lihat ini, Yamazaki! Tomoyuki sudah kembali!" Kata pria itu senang sambil menoleh kearah seseorang di belakangnya yang lebih tinggi dan berbadan besar. Rambutnya bahkan dicukur sangat rapi hingga terlihat seperti yakuza. Pria yang dipanggil Yamazaki menepuk kepala yang lebih pendek dengan buku.

"Oi Koga, kau membuatnya kaget," kata Yamazaki melirik kearah Akira dan tersenyum sejenak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, kudengar kau lupa ingatan?" tanya Yamazaki dengan lembut sambil memperhatikan wajah bingung Akira dengan alis yang berkerut. Ia tahu, Akira benar-benar melupakan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana? Kami antar." Yamazaki menawarkan bantuan. Koga dengan semangat menarik tangan Akira. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ingatan Akira yang hilang membuatnya sangat waspada. Ia mengikuti dengan ragu.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu berwarna merah gelap yang besar. Disamping daun pintu, tertempel sebuah papan nama 'Iwate' yang dilapisi akrilik. Nama yang sama tercantum pada kertas pesan Akira. Koga mengetuknya dengan keras, seolah tidak sabaran.

"Iwate- _s_ _ensei_! Tomoyuki disini!" teriak Koga agak kencang dan tak henti mengetuk. Pintu dibuka dan amukan seorang pria bersuara berat terdengar mendekat. 

"Berisik!" Sosok pria itu tinggi dengan kemeja hitam keabuan. Ia muncul sambil menggerutu. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dengan wajah yang lupa dicukur. Kacamata tebal menggantung asimetris di hidung sambil meniupkan asap rokok yang cukup tebal kearah para pemuda dihadapannya. Spontan mereka terbatuk.

" _Sensei_!" Koga protes kemudian mundur kebelakang Akira, menjadikannya tameng dari asap yang mengepul. Akira berbisik, menanyakan jika kampus memperbolehkan rokok didalam ruangan. Jawabannya, tentu tidak! Koga tertawa. Iwate- _sensei_  bukanlah orang yang dapat disiplin masalah merokok, dan pihak kampus sudah lelah mengingatkannya. Beruntung ia adalah salah satu dosen terbaik disana walaupun masih sangat muda. Koga dan Yamazaki berpamitan pergi ketika Akira sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Kami akan menunggumu di kantin nanti siang," kata Yamazaki. 

"Dan  _sensei,_ " Koga menoleh. "Jangan membuli Tomoyuki!" Sambil berlalu dengan nada mengancam. Wajahnya seakan tidak rela meninggalkan Akira disana, membuat pria serba hitam itu tak kuasa menahan senyum. Iris hitam beradu dengan hijau, menatap tak bergeming. Dibalik kacamata tebal, zamrudnya menyala terang memantulkan cahaya Sang Surya.

"Apa?" Tanya Iwate yang melirik dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja jarang sekali melihat mata hijau yang begitu indah." Iwate tersentak kaget dan terkekeh. 

"Kau juga mengatakannya pertama kali kau masuk kesini." Wajah lelah Iwate terlihat menghangat. Mata zambrudnya berbinar walaupun diselimuti kantung mata yang gelap. Dosen tampan itu mematikan puntung rokoknya. Meja kerjanya penuh dengan buku dan dokumen yang berantakan.

"Ada yang perlu kau tanyakan sebelum menjalani kembali kehidupan kampusmu?" Tanya Iwate yang duduk dibalik meja sambil memutar pena di tangannya. Akira terdiam. Ia belum tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan, maka ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku selalu ada disini jika kau butuhkan," Iwate melirik pemuda gugup yang masih menelusuri ruangan dengan matanya yang legam. "dan jangan lupa kelas sastra asia setelah makan siang." Akira mengangguk. 

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Iwate yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akira, disusul dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku pernah bekerja disini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan melihat keluar jendela. Diluar adalah pemandangan pohon besar setelah pintu masuk. Ya, ruangan itu salah satu yang menghadap kesana.

"Jika Sakuranya mekar, akan sangat indah seperti tahun sebelumnya." Iwate bergumam. Akira menoleh, mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau akan tetap bekerja disini. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk lupa, atau aku akan memukul kepalamu sampai kau ingat lagi." Iwate memalingkan wajahnya, cukup menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak akan lupa lagi!" Akira kesal hingga memilih untuk berlari keluar ruangan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sesaat setelah pintu dibuka. Ia menoleh untuk mematri sosok dosen misteriusÂ dan menyebalkan itu di dalam ingatannya. 

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan setelah kau lupa ingatan, kau malah jadi mengagumiku?" Iwate menahan tawa. Akira sontak kaget.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Ia mencibir dan keluar dari ruangan itu. 

_Dasar, tidak berubah._  Bisik Iwate dalam hatinya.

Akira yang kesal menggerutu sepanjang jalan.  _Apa-apaan dosen seperti itu!_  Gumamnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan Terlalu asik dalam pikirannya hingga ketika sadar, Ia tersesat. 

Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari sosok orang lain yang lewat, namun tidak ada. Ia berada di tengah pepohonan. Bahkan cahaya matahari tidak dapat menembus kerapatan dedaunan di sana. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Akira berada di hutan yang terletak di belakang kampus. Sial, ia tersasar cukup jauh. Bayangan pepohonan yang gelap membuatnya teringat dengan mimpi semalam. Mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata. 

Angin berhembus keras bersama dedaunan. Di belakang terdengar sayup-sayup langkah kaki. Suaranya semakin dekat. Bukannya merasa lega ia malah semakin ketakutan. Trauma mimpi buruk di berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika yang datang adalah orang yang ingin membunuhnya? 

Ia berjalan mundur perlahan. Akira sudah bersiap untuk lari namun akar batang pohon yang mencuat keluar membuatnya terjatuh. Dalam ketakutannya, Ia memaki. Nafasnya menderu, berlomba dengan debaran jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan. Terlebih ketika menoleh, siluet seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Dadanya sesak karena panik hingga bernafaspun rasanya sulit. 

Bayangan itu berlari mendekat. Pandangan Akira buram, namun ia merasakan tangan dingin yang menahan tubuhnya. Samar-samar senyuman lembut pemilik tangan sedingin es itu terlihat sebelum semuanya gelap Akira pingsan. Bisikan lembut dan hembusan nafas dingin yang terakhir diingatnya.

 

_Selamat datang kembali, Akira._

 

~

 

Akira membuka mata perlahan. Suara isakan tangis mengganggu telinga. Perasaan deja vu muncul ketika ia masih dirumah sakit dan mendegar sang ibu menangis.

"Ibu..." ucapnya sambil mencari sumber tangisan tersebut. Akira terbelalak, mendapati Koga banjir air mata dengan hidung penuh cairan menjijikkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berada di ruangan serba putih.

"Tomoyukiiii~~~" Tiba-tiba Koga memeluk Akira dengan erat dan mengusapkan wajah penuh lendir itu pada  _sweater_  hitam kesayangannya. Akira mendelik hingga mendorong tubuh kecil itu panik. Yamazaki segera mengambilkan beberapa lembar tisu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding dengan lipatan tangan di dada. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kami menemukanmu di belakang gedung." Akira berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Seingatku, tanpa kusadari aku masuk ke dalam hutan," ia berhenti, mengingat kedua tangan dingin yang menopangnya. "Kalian lihat ada orang lain disana?" Mereka menggeleng.

"Kau sendirian." Yamazaki menimpali. 

"Apakah masih ada efek dari hilang ingatanmu?" Wajah Koga terlihat sangat khawatir. 

"KAMI AKAN MENJAGAMU!!" Koga menggenggam tangan Akira erat, sekalian mengelap ingus yang masih mengalir di punggung tangan Akira hingga ia harus memasang wajah memelas pada Yamazaki untuk menarik Koga menjauh darinya. Pikirannya masih mengawang.

Cahaya matahari menerangi lorong gedung kampus yang terlihat tua melalui deretan jendela kaca yang dilalui Akira. Matanya sesekali mengerjap ketika sinar matahari yang masuk terlalu menyilaukan. Koga dan Yamazaki berjalan mendahuluinya. Lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah map plastik yang cukup berat menepuk kepala.

"Berani sekali kau, baru masuk sudah membolos kelasku," kata Iwate sambil menyeringai. Asap mengepul dari batangan yang diselipkan di kedua bibirnya, bau rokok familier.

" _Sense_ i!" teriak Koga yang langsung menarik Akira seakan melindunginya. "Tomoyuki baru saja pingsan. Setidaknya ampuni saja dia." Siluet tipis ekspresi kaget tertera di wajah datar Iwate.

"Oh, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Akira mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia cukup merasa lapar karena melewatkan makan siang sampai Koga tertawa dengan keras ketika mendengar raungan bak serigala membutuhkan mangsa yang keluar dari perut Akira.

"Ikutlah ke ruanganku. Akan kuberikan surat izin untuk kelas berikutnya," ajak Iwate. Akira menurut, namun Koga dan Yamazaki harus mengikuti kelas selanjutnya.

Bau asap rokok dan buku-buku tua masih membuat Akira sempat bersin-bersin ketika memasuki ruangan. Iwate membuka jendela. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah teko, memasak air untuk merebus dua buah mi instan. Mereka hanya diam dengan suasana yang kaku sampai dosen sastra itu selesai memasak. Sesekali Iwate mencuri pandang, melihat Akira yang bersandar pada meja. Ia tahu, anak itu lebih pendiam. Senyumnya memudar setelah kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatannya.

Iwate menggeser kursi dengan kakinya, menyodorkan kap mi instan - wanginya memenuhi ruangan. Akira menyeruput dengan lahap.

"Kau yakin tidak apa? Aku bisa meminta temanku di jurusan kedokteran untuk memberikan  _check up_." Jari Iwate menekan tombol ponsel dengan cepat, menelusuri kontak yang dapat dihubungi.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua hal baru yang tidak kuingat." Akira menggeleng, memaksakan senyum. Nyatanya ia sudah lelah dengan rumah sakit.

"Jika kau pingsan lagi, aku akan menyeretmu untuk diperiksa." Akira cukup terkejut dengan Iwate yang dingin namun cukup peduli dengan dirinya. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dosen muda itu sudah banyak membantunya dalam satu hari ini. Angin dingin berhembus dari balik jendela, meniup perlahan uap mi instan dari wajahnya.

Dingin... Akira kembali teringat dengan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Sebuah siluet wajah yang muncul dan suara hangat yang memanggilnya 'Akira'. Pastilah seseorang yang sangat dekat. Bahkan Koga dan Yamazaki tidak memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dentang jam menunjukkan sudah pukul setengah tiga. Iwate meminta Akira untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya kembali bekerja sebagai asisten dosen. Membiasakan diri agar membantu kondisi tubuh dan ingatannya agar segera pulih. Walaupun dibilang bekerja, Akira hanya merapikan meja kerja yang berantakan dan menyusun kembali buku-buku yang berserakan hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan ia pamit untuk pulang.

"Oh ya, tidak baik makan mi instan terlalu banyak!" Pesan Akira sambil berlari pergi.

 

_Biasanya kau yang memasak, bodoh!_

Iwate  _sensei_  tersenyum.  _Dasar, tidak berubah._

 

~

 

Sebelum pulang, Akira berlari kecil menuju belakang kampus - tempat ia ditemukan pingsan. Tempat itu sepi, bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dilewati karena berseberangan langsung dengan hutan tempat Akira tersesat. Seseorang jelas membawanya keluar dari hutan. Ia terlalu penasaran untuk menolak kembali memasuki hutan gelap di depan mata. Angin bertiup kencang, Akira hanya menatap sela-sela gelap pepohonan. 

"Tomoyuki." Panggil suara bariton yang mendekat. Ia berbalik, ternyata Iwate sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja..."

"Kembalilah, di sana tidak ada apa-apa." Akira dengan ragu berbalik arah. Ia membuntuti Iwate  _sensei_  dalam diam. Perasaannya semakin aneh ketika angin dingin berhembus perlahan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tengkuknya merasakan tatapan tajam. Akira menoleh. Ia hanya melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di balik dinding yang ada d ibelakangnya. Membuat Akira menatap sebentar, mencari bayangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iwate yang menoleh dan mendapati asistennya tertinggal cukup jauh.

"Tidak apa." Ia berlari kecil menyusul sang dosen. Perasaan diawasi mengikutinya.

"Kenapa  _Sensei_  disini?" tanya Akira dengan penasaran.

"Aku melihatmu dari atas, bodoh. Kau bilang ada urusan, tetapi malah mondar-mandir disini," jelasnya tanpa membalikkan badan dan terus berjalan.

"Tomoyukiiii~" panggil Koga dari gerbang kampus.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" tanya Koga dengan senyuman lebar seperti biasa dan Yamazaki menatap tenang di sisinya. Akira menyetujui, mungkin berganti suasana baru dapat menenangkan pikirannya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mereka bertiga pergi ke sebuah  _Cafe_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus. Koga sibuk menceritakan berbagai gosip aneh yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswa lainnya, bahkan gossip tentang dua pria yang tertangkap berciuman di perpustakaan hingga membuat seluruh kampus gempar. 

Tiba-tiba Akira berdiri.

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar," katanya dengan nada gugup. 

Tidak. Akira tidak pergi ke kamar kecil melainkan berlari keluar  _café_  dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja menangkap sesosok pria dengan wajah lembut menatap tajam ke arahnya dari luar jendela. Di luar cukup ramai hingga ia tidak menemukannya. Akira sampai di atas sebuah jembatan di mana langit masih sedikit berwarna jingga. 

_Aku juga mencintaimu._  Bisikan di kepalanya terdengar sendu. Warna langit merekah kemerahan memunculkan sekelebat ingatan yang kabur. Dengungan menyakitkan muncul, membuat seluruh pandangannya berputar.  _UGH! sakit.._  Ia memegangi kepala dan satu tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas jembatan.

"Tomoyuki!" Koga berteriak. Ia menyelimuti punggung Akira dengan jaket yang tertinggal bersama dengan tas di dalam  _café._ Yamazaki merangkul dan membantunya untuk duduk di bangku taman terdekat.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Koga cemas. Akira menggeleng.

"Sepertinya sedikit ingatanku kembali. Masih tidak jelas," kepalanya masih berdengung. "Lebih baik aku pulang."

Langit sudah sepenuhnya lenyap ditelan kegelapan, sisa-sisa kehangatannya mulai memudar dan malam menjadi semakin dingin. Akira ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Meringkuk di dalam selimut hangat hingga tertidur pulas.

 

_Sensei =_ Guru -  _s_ _ **ufik**_ _s_  yang digunakan oleh orang-orang Jepang sebagai panggilan untuk orang yang dihormati karena posisinya


	3. Memories

Tumpukan buku tebal di meja menghalangi pemandangannya ke papan tulis. Akira menguap lebar. Kelas sejarah sastra terasa lama dan membosankan. Decitan kapur yang menggores papan tulis dalam ritme yang beraturan seakan menghipnotis masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. 

Angin dingin yang menyadarkan lamunan. Matanya setengah terbuka ketika menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang bersandar di sana. Duduk dengan nyaman di bawah pohon paling besar, pohon Sakura yang belum musimnya berbunga sehingga hanya ranting kering yang menjadi tempat berteduh. 

Ia duduk di sana. Di balik bayang ranting besar, tak bergerak, sementara wajahnya seperti terlelap tenang. Akira melihat dengan jelas rambut kecokelatan yang melambai tertiup angin. Saat itu, kelasnya berada di lantai tiga sehingga tidak terlalu tinggi. Akira tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ia pernah melihat sosok tersebut. Yang kerap kali datang dan menghilang, bayangan yang ia kejar namun tidak didapatkan. Sekarang, bayangan itu dengan jelas di hadapannya. 

Akira segera berlari ketika kelas usai. Ia akan merasa frustasi jika sosok itu kembali menghilang. 

Langkah Akira terhenti dan nafasnya turun naik. Sosok itu masih di sana dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Bulu mata panjang dan wajah damai. Akira merasa sangat mengenal sosok itu, tetapi tidak ada dalam ingatan yang dicarinya. 

Ia menatap wajah pucat itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya, membelai lembut wajah halus pria itu. 

Dingin. Ketika akhirnya pria itu membuka mata, iris kelabu langsung menatap lembut Akira. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Pria itu meraih tangan Akira yang masih menempel di pipinya, menggenggam erat. 

"Akira," panggilnya dengan suara berat, tubuhnya menghangat. Jantungnya berdenyut perih. 

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dengan deras. Akira merasakan kerinduan yang sangat, namun ia tidak tahu dari mana rasa itu bermula.

"Eh.." Ia mengusap bingung ketika menyadari pipinya yang kuyup. Sosok misterius itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih saja cengeng." Sambil mengusap air mata Akira dengan lengan jaket hijau lumutnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Akira mengiyakan. 

"Kyou. Kau selalu memanggilku Kyou." Akira memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia ingin berkata, tetapi Kyou memotong.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Akira." Mata kelabu itu mengekspresikan sebuah kesedihan. Ia memegang kedua pipi Akira dengan tangannya yang dingin hingga Akira mengerutkan dahi. Kyou meminta Akira untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu." Kyou diam sejenak setelah membuka pembicaraan. Ia menatap Akira yang memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Melihatmu baik-baik saja membuatku lega." Ia bersandar pada bahu Akira. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan, namun tidak dapat keluar dari tenggorokan.

 _Mengapa kau baru muncul sekarang, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang di rumah sakit? Kenapa kau selalu menghilang? Kau siapa hingga aku merasa rindu?_  Batin Akira berteriak. Mengingat adalah sebuah kesengsaraan baginya. 

"Kau dingin sekali," ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyou. "Tidur di tempat seperti ini, tentu saja dingin. Ini masih bulan Januari." Akira menautkan tangan mereka, berharap agar sedikit lebih hangat.

 

~

 

Ketika membuka mata, Akira sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia mencari Kyou, kemudian merasa kesal ditinggalkan dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Semua terasa mimpi,  _Tidak, bukan mimpi._  Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidur disini." Iwate muncul dari balik pohon sambil memantik rokok berkali-kali namun gagal. Ia menyerah, menarik nafas panjang kemudian berjongkok di samping Akira dan menempelkan jari telunjuk pada pipi anak itu.

"Kau sudah sedingin ini. Masuklah ke ruanganku," ajaknya sambil memperhatikan pipi Akira yang semerah tomat. Ujung hidungnya yang juga memerah membuat Dosen kumal itu gemas hingga ia mencubitnya perlahan membuat Akira berteriak karena hidungnya yang membeku terasa ngilu.

"Aw!" protes Akira. Iwate menyeringai kemudian mengambil langkah mendahuluinya.

Akira menoleh ke belakang, masih berharap memukan sosok Kyou yang sudah menghilang

Pintu kayu merah dibuka. Hangat dari pemanas yang menyala menyembur wajah. Pundaknya masih terasa dingin dengan sisa-sisa eksistensi Kyou.

"TOMOYUKI!" Panggil Koga yang duduk dibangku kerja Iwate, Yamazaki juga ada di sana. Iwate kembali berdecih.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanyanya sinis. 

"Kami mengira Tomoyuki akan kesini dan memutuskan untuk menunggu," jawab Yamazaki dengan wajah datar sambil membuka buku yang ada di hadapannya. Dosen muda itu tidak suka orang lain memegang barangnya, maka ia berjalan langsung menyambar buku tersebut dari genggaman Yamazaki. Koga menghampiri Akira dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau dari mana? Kami mengira kau pingsan lagi." Akira hanya terdiam, belum sempat bereaksi. "Wah! Dingin sekali," lanjutnya setelah memegang tangan Akira.

"Ia tidur di luar," jelas Iwate, menghembuskan asap rokok yang langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Di cuaca sedingin ini?" Koga membawa Akira duduk di sampingnya. Iwate menuangkan kopi dan menyodorkannya pada Akira.

"Aku..."  _Tidak suka kopi hitam._  Ia bermaksud mengatakannya sebelum Iwate menuangkan susu pada gelas kopi Akira. Iwate mengacuhkan kebingungan Akira.  _Tentu saja, mereka kan sudah cukup lama bersama._  

"Seperti biasa,  _sensei_  perhatian sekali dengan Akira." Koga membuat wajah cemberut. Akira menggenggam erat gelas kopi. Hangat. 

" _Sensei_ , pernahkah anda merasakan rindu begitu dalam?" Akira menggumamkannya tanpa sadar. Semuanya menoleh. 

"Kau merindukan seseorang?" tanya Koga yang penasaran. 

"Ah, tidak apa. Bahkan aku tidak dapat mengingat siapapun." Akira menggeleng. Ia menempelkan gelas kopi itu ke pipinya yang memerah dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Hangat sekali!  _Sensei_ , terima kasih!" Senyumannya membuat gemas hingga tanpa sadar wajah ketiganya memerah.

 

~

 

Akira membantu Iwate mengumpulkan data dan menganalisis beberapa dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk seminar akhir minggu. Bersyukur karena asisten satu-satunya yang lupa ingatan ini ternyata tidak melupakan pengetahuannya tentang sastra. Dosen yang katanya terbaik itu sungguh kejam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Akira mengecek jam dinding. Ah, lembur lagi.

Akira mencari Iwate di balik rak-rak besar. Ternyata dosen itu sedang tertidur di lantai, di antara tumpukan buku dan dokumen. Akira menghela nafas kesal, tetapi kemudian ia berpikir mungkin  _Sensei_ sudah lelah. Bibir tipisnya mencibir sambil menyelimuti Iwate. Akira memutuskan membeli minuman soda pada mesin  _vending_  yang berada di lobi, dan kopi untuk Iwate sebelum pulang. Walaupun dosen maniak itu terlihat jarang pulang, tetapi ia tidak pernah membiarkan Akira untuk menginap juga di kampus.

Kampus pada malam hari cukup mencekam dengan lorongnya yang gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu sudut yang menyala untuk menghemat listrik. Udara pengap menemani kesunyian kampus pada malam hari. Angin dingin menelusuri celah-celah jendela yang dapat dibuka. Akira berjalan agak cepat karena keremangan membuatnya takut. 

Derap langkahnya menggema. Melihat sekuriti yang terkantuk di seberang mesin  _vending_  yang menyala terang membuat hatinya merasa lebih tenang. Bunyi kaleng yang terjatuh menandakan ia telah selesai memilih dan ingin segera kembali untuk mengambil barang-barang. Ia ingin segera pulang. 

Akira berlari kecil, melesat kembali masuk dalam remang kegelapan. Di tengah perjalanan, Akira berhenti. Di sampingnya terdapat pintu kelas yang biasa digunakan untuk kelas sejarah Asia. Lampu di dalam ruangan itu hanya menyala sebagian, sepertinya masih ada yang tinggal selain dia.

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan keinginannya untuk segera pulang. Ia mengintip. Seorang wanita duduk di antara bangku-bangku kosong. Hanya menunduk dalam diam. Tidak ada bunyi gesekan kertas ataupun pena. Wanita itu hanya diam di sana membentuk siluet gelap bayangan di balik cahaya. Tak berapa lama Akira menatap, wanita itu tetiba berdiri membuat Akira melompat ke belakang.

"Akira." Seseorang menarik tangannya. Akira menoleh terkejut. 

"Kyou." Akira melongok kembali ke dalam kelas. Kelas itu kosong dan gelap. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Tadi... ada seseorang di sana." Ia menunjuk kedalam kelas. Kyou melirik.

"Kenapa masih di sini sampai selarut ini?" tanya Kyou sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat.

"Aku membantu Iwate  _sensei_ ," jawab Akira yang masih sekali-kali melirik ke dalam kelas, tengkuknya masih merinding.

"Dasar  _sensei_ , masih saja merepotkan Akira." Ia menepuk kepala Akira dengan lembut. Tangannya masih sedingin ingatan Akira.

"Aku bersiap dulu, berhati-hatilah." Kyou melenggang pergi. Akira buru-buru kembali ke ruangan Iwate dengan jantung yang masih berdebar.

"Dari mana saja kau? Bantu aku membereskan ini, setelah itu kau boleh pulang," katanya sambil memantik kembali rokoknya. Kantung mata Iwate terlihat semakin menghitam, dan matanya yang baru saja terbuka jelas sangat sembab. Akira menyerahkan kaleng kopi dan bergabung membereskan meja.

" _Sensei_  menginap?" tanya Akira.

"Tentu saja. Merepotkan sekali pulang jam segini. Cih."

 

~

 

Akira menuju gerbang kampus dengan terburu-buru. Ini baru hari keduanya masuk, namun sudah diharuskan pulang selarut ini. Hampir pukul setengah sebelas. Kereta terakhir mungkin masih dapat dicapai bila ia bergegas.

Akira berhenti di dekat gerbang depan kampusnya. Di sana, ia melihat Kyou yang sedang bersandar pada dinding pagar. Figurnya yang tinggi dan ramping membentuk sebuah siluet sempurna. Menyadari kehadiran Akira, ia menoleh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun." Pantulan cahaya bulan yang kebiruan menyamarkan pipi Akira yang memerah. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, sebuah perasaan nostalgia muncul, seperti  _deja vu_ yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Akira." Nafasnya tertahan ketika Kyou menyebut namanya. Perasaan yang aneh tapi Akira menyukainya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau mungkin melupakanku, tetapi aku akan tetap bersamamu." Kyou menatap Akira. Tatapannya selalu menyimpan kesedihan, membuat Akira tidak dapat mengelak.

"Aku harap aku dapat mengingat semuanya," jawab Akira walaupun suaranya terdengar serak seperti menyimpan keraguan. 

Tanpa dirasa, mereka sudah sampai stasiun dan pengumuman pintu kereta terakhir akan ditutup. Akira segera berbalik setelah melewati pintu. Dalam moment beberapa detik, Kyou menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Akira dan berbisik,

_"_ _Aku berharap kau tidak perlu mengingat."_

 

~

 

Sesampainya di rumah, Akira berlari masuk ke kamar dan membuka semua laci meja belajar. Ia mencari album masa kecilnya namun tidak menemukan apa pun. Tidak puas, maka ia mulai menelusuri rak buku. Ibunya pernah menunjukkan buku itu ketika ia menanyakan tentang memorinya. Namun, seingatnya tidak ada satu pun petunjuk tentang Kyou. Ia menelusuri kembali dengan hati-hati sampai akhirnya sampai menemukan sebuah kotak setipis buku yang terselip sangat rapi. Kotak itu berwarna biru dihiasi motif garis putih. 

Ia membuka kotak itu, isinya tumpah ke lantai. Mungkin karena tempatnya yang terlalu tipis. Akira berlutut merapikan, dan banyak sekali foto yang berserakan.. Foto satu orang dengan ekspresi beragam. Kyou. Banyak sekali foto Kyou dalam kotak itu. Akira terus memilah sambil merapikan sampai menemukan foto dirinya berdua. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dengan senyuman lebar. Latar mereka hutan seperti mereka siap berkemah. Ia memandangi foto itu lama sekali, - berusaha mengingat. 

Entah mengapa ia menyukai foto itu hingga memandanginya sampai tertidur.

 

~

 

_Tubuhnya gemetar._

_Ia sudah lelah berlari. Hutan yang gelap itu hanya memberikan sedikit cahaya biru dari bulan yang bersinar. Udara sangat dingin dan pengap. Anyir darah menusuk hidung. Tidak, itu bukan darahnya. Darah siapa? Nafasnya tercekat. Dadanya ngilu akibat jantung berdetak terlalu kencang. Entah karena ketakutan luar biasa atau tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah berlari._

_Akira melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak, ia bukan sedang berlari. Ia berada di dasar jurang yang dalam. Cahaya bulan menembus bebatuan di atasnya. Menyinari sekitarnya sampai mata Akira beradaptasi. Seseorang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Akira berteriak. Ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu siapa, pandangannya menggelap_ _._

Akira bangun dengan sekujur tubuh penuh keringat. Nafasnya terengah. Mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi. Mengingatkannya akan misi yang paling sulit.  _Mengingat._  Langit masih gelap, namun malam itu ia tidak dapat kembali tidur.

 _Aku berharap kau tidak perlu mengingat._  Kata-kata Kyou masih terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Sensei_ , pernahkah kau bermimpi buruk" Akira bertanya dengan pandangan kosong sambil menyeruput  _latte_  hangat, memerangi udara dingin. Hari ini  _deadline_ untuk mempersiapkan presentasi seminar yang akan diadakan besok. Rasa penat membuat mereka ingin beristirahat.

"Setiap orang bermimpi buruk. Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Iwate menepuk kepala Akira dan menggeser bangku untuk duduk. Cuaca langit yang kelabu sepertinya mendukung topik mereka hari ini.

"Entah, aku tidak ingat semuanya. Tetapi terasa sangat buruk." Akira menggenggam gelasnya. Buih panas kopi mengambang, harumnya menenangkan. 

Iwate memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, entah bingung atau penasaran. Ia kembali menepuk kepala Akira, mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Hanya mimpi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu." Ia membalik kertas buku yang dipegang. Namun tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada tulisan yang dibacanya. Berkali-kali ia melirik Akira memandangi gelas yang hampir kosong dengan tenang.

"Tetapi rasanya mimpiku berbeda. Ada sebuah perasaan seakan aku pernah mengalaminya." Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam gelas, gemetar.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana jika itu bukanlah kecelakaan?" tanya Akira dengan suara bergetar. Iris hitam itu masih terfokus pada gelas, menautkan jarinya di sana. Iwate melirik dengan mata hijau yang berkilat sambil menghembuskan asap rokok di samping jendela terbuka. Walaupun udara dingin menerobos masuk, kali ini Akira sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Semua itu hanya mimpi, ketakutan dalam hatimu yang kau proyeksikan dalam wujud mimpi. Kecelakaan itu merenggut memorimu dan meninggalkan rasa takut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Akira memandang siluet Iwate yang memandang sendu keluar jendela. Hatinya berdegup tidak yakin.

"Bersiaplah, setelah menyelesaikan dokumen yang ini, kau boleh pulang. Istirahatlah. Besok kita harus terbang ke Tokyo."

 


	4. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes :
> 
> Ini part terakhir dari teaser. Untuk pemesanan, silahkan lihat pengumuman di page saya ya!

 

"Oi, Tomoyuki!" Iwate menepuk pundak Akira. Ia terkejut. Ternyata Iwate bingung dengan Akira yang melamun sambil berdiri di depan rak buku.

"Jika kau masih sempat melamun, kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar. Sebentar lagi seminar akan dimulai _._ " Iwate menggerutu. Akira buru-buru mengumpulkan dokumen penting. Universitas di Tokyo sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda, hanya terlihat lebih modern. Seminar ini hanya diadakan sehari, namun persiapannya memakan waktu cukup lama.

Kelas dosen Iwate memang agak membosankan, namun pembahasan dalam seminarnya selalu menarik. Akira lebih menyukai sejarah bagaimana Aksara Jepang terbentuk. Peperangan dan pahlawan yang mempengaruhi perubahan sastra. Ia tidak keberatan jika dapat mengikuti seminarnya secara gratis, bahkan dapat menikmati jalan-jalan yang ditanggung oleh kampus, walau hanya satu hari.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan Akira adalah, Iwate terlihat sangat tampan. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan diikat ke belakang. Ia mengenakan  _b_ _lazer_  hitam yang terlihat kasual dengan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terbuka. Wajahnya pun tercukur bersih. Kacamata yang tebal digantikan oleh  _softlens_  bening. Jika digabungkan dengan fitur tubuhnya, ia terlihat maskulin dan sempurna. Wajar bila yang mengikuti seminar kebanyakan adalah wanita.

 

~

 

Seminar diadakan hingga pukul delapan malam, namun sekarang, matahari masih bersinar dengan terang. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat dan membuat mereka yang telah bekerja lembur merasa letih. Mereka ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya.

Pukul empat sore, akhirnya mereka dapat waktu istirahat. Akira memencet tombol  _vending machine_  dengan gugup sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tegang sekali ketika semua mata asing memandang dengan serius." Akira berbalik menghadap Iwate di belakangnya duduk pada kursi ruang tunggu.

"Dulu kau sering melakukan ini bersamaku," kata Iwate sambil mengambil sepuntung rokok di saku jas putihnya. "Salah satu asisten yang paling dapat kupercaya."

" _Sensei_ , setidaknya jangan merokok di sini!" Akira menyambar rokok yang terselip diantara bibir tipis Iwate dan membuangnya keluar jendela.

"Pfft.. Bocah, kau buang sampah sembarangan." Akira gelagapan dan langsung melihat keluar jendela dengan rasa bersalah. Ia menoleh, kemudian memandang dosen kumal itu dengan takjub. Sudah seminggu lebih ia menjadi asisten namun baru kali ia benar-benar melihat Iwate tertawa.

Tangan Iwate menarik dagu Akira dengan kasar.

"Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab karena mulutku terasa kosong." Sambil mendekatkan wajah sehingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Akira dapat merasakan nafas hangat dosen itu.

"S _ensei_. Jangan mengerjaiku lagi." Akira mendorong tubuh bidang di balik jas putih kumal. Iwate menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melirik wajah Akira yang memerah. Ia menarik nafas, dan berbalik.

" _Sensei_ , mau kemana?" tanya Akira.

"Toilet. Apa kau mau mengikutiku?" Ia berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Rasanya Akira ingin melempar kaleng kopi panasnya, tapi tidak jadi.

Di luar jendela, langit perlahan berubah menjadi kelam. Lampu-lampu gedung Tokyo yang menyala terang. Memang lebih indah dibandingkan Kyoto, dengan jalanan ramai walaupun rintik hujan membasahi jalan.

Tiba-tiba lampu koridor berkelip. Perhatian Akira teralihkan. Mungkin karena hujan, lorong yang tadinya terang sekarang meredup dan terlihat gelapan -bahkan terlihat lebih panjang. Akira mengucek matanya, melihat seberkas siluet yang bergerak dalam kegelapan. Tak lama siluet itu berhenti di tengah lorong. Sosoknya seperti seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong paling gelap sambil membelakangi Akira. Sosok itu terdiam dalam waktu yang agak lama. Ia tidak dapat memalingkan pandangan, seakan terkena sihir yang menghipnotis.

Akira mencoba melangkahkan kaki yang terasa berat. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk menghampiri. Sosok yang tidak bergerak, tenang dalam diam.

Jantungnya seketika berdenyut ketika kepala sosok itu menunjukkan pergerakan. Membalikkan sosok tubuhnya dengan gerakan tidak manusiawi, kepala sampai pinggangnya memutar 180 derajat, pinggang ke bawah menyusul setelah beberapa detik. Makhluk itu hanya terlihat sebagai sosok bayangan hitam. Bagian tubuhnya yang masih terkena cahaya terlihat seakan membusuk, hanya tulang dan kulit yang melapisi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas dibalik kegelapan, namun kedua mata merah menyala. Akira mundur dengan panik, sementara sosok itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Ia langsung memejamkan mata.

"Berhentilah bengong." Iwate muncul dari belakang dan menutup mata Akira dengan telapak tangan yang besar dan kasar.

" _Sensei_!" Akira menjerit. Ketika Iwate membuka tangannya, lorong yang tadi gelap sekarang terang benderang. Rintik hujan sudah berhenti dan angin menggeser awan mendung, membuat cahaya oranye matahari yang hampir tenggelam mengintip dari balik sana. Akira merasa berdelusi. Ia memijit kening, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari imajinasi yang membawanya ke dunia mimpi.

"Kau banyak melamun," tegur Iwate. Tangannya yang lain memanggul beberapa dokumen. â€œBersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan melanjutkan seminarnya." Dosen tampan itu berbalik. Ia menoleh, menatap Akira dengan matanya yang lelah. Melihat anak itu berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Nak, jangan pingsan lagi." Kata Iwate menggoda.

"Uh, tidak akan!"

 

~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam ketika seminar berakhir. Hal ini dikarenakan antusias mahasiswa yang dijawab dengan sabar oleh Iwate. Tubuh dan pikiran Akira terasa sangat letih hingga ia berjalan dengan lemas. Mereka tidak mengira jika seminar akan lewat jauh dari waktu yang telah dijadwalkan. Padahal Akira mengira masih ada waktu sedikit untuk menikmati kota Tokyo dan makan malam di luar sebelum kembali ke Kyoto.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Bagaimana jika kita menginap?" Tawaran menggiurkan datang dari Iwate yang juga sudah sangat letih. Kantong matanya sudah sangat gelap, ia membutuhkan tidur. Kacamatanya sudah kembali menggantung di hidung. Akira melihat jam sejenak dengan ragu, namun akhirnya ia menerima tawaran itu. Ia segera menghubungi keluarganya. Mereka masih khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Akira yang lemah, tetapi ia berhasil meyakinkan mereka.

Iwate sudah memegang kunci kamar ketika Akira kembali.

"Eh? Kenapa nomornya sama?" tanya Akira bingung.

"Hanya tersisa satu kamar," jawab Iwate datar. "Tenanglah, ini  _twin bed."_ Sela  _sensei_  sebelum Akira memprotes.

Hotel itu tidak terlalu besar dan koridor terlihat sangat rapi. Jajaran pintu masuk sepanjang lorong menimbulkan perasaan tegang yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan. Kamar mereka berada paling pojok dari lift. Kamarnya cukup sempit untuk menampung dua orang pria dewasa. Mereka berdua mungkin sangat akrab sebelum ingatan Akira menghilang, tetapi sekarang ia tidak ingat apa pun sehingga Iwate adalah orang asing.

Jarak ranjang kecil yang sangat berdekatan itu seakan percuma. Terlalu dekat, membuat Akira yang selesai mandi lebih dahulu langsung bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebal karena gugup. Iwate langsung mematikan lampu ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka terlalu lelah dan langsung tertidur pulas.

Tik.Tok.Tik.Tok.

Akira terbangun. Matanya menyesuaikan dalam kegelapan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ia berusaha kembali memejamkan mata, namun percuma. Iwate tertidur dengan senyap diranjang sebelah. Hanya suara nafas beratnya yang terdengar dengan teratur disertai dentingan jam dinding dalam kesunyian. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar. Perasaannya tidak nyaman -sesekali melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap dan asing.

 _Akira._  Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil. Ia melihat ke dalam kegelapan, namun Iwate masih terlelap. Tak lama, suara berisik yang terdengar seperti derap langkah seseorang di luar kamarnya. Suara sepatu mondar-mandir tidak berhenti. Aki yang penasaran mengintip dari celah pintu. Ia tidak menemukan siapa pun.

 _Akira_. Bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat lorong hotel yang gelap. Akira menutup pintu setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sana. Begitu ia hendak kembali ke tempat tidurnya,

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang digebrak membuatnya terkejut.  _AKIRA!_  Suara panggilan itu menjadi sebuah teriakan ditelinganya. Akira yang kaget dan bingung langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya membeku dan pandangannya distorsi. Ugh. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Nafas terasa sesak dan tidak beraturan, ia panik. Sekeliling ruangan berputar hebat. Ia memandang tangannya yang terasa lembap. Merah. Kedua tangannya seakan dilumuri cairan lengket berwarna merah, amis seperti darah.

Ketika sekelilingnya tidak lagi berputar, ia sudah berada di tepian sebuah tebing curam. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan ia pun terjatuh ke dasar yang gelap. Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Akira memandangi ujung tebing yang semakin menjauh dan kegelapan semakin menelannya. Ia memejamkan mata. Tetiba muncul seberkas cahaya putih membutakan dan perasaan tenang mengalir hangat. Ia membuka mata dan sudah terduduk di atas ranjang hotel.

Kegelapan yang sama melingkupi kamar itu. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Lebih kaget lagi ketika ia menemukan Iwate terbaring di atas ranjang Akira. Tangan hangat dan kekar memeluk pinggangnya yang gemetar. Akira tremor. Nafasnya masih menderu. Sepertinya ia kembali bermimpi buruk.

"Sensei! Kenapa tidur di sini??!!" Akira setengah berteriak. Wajah tampan itu membuka mata.

"Berisik." Sambil menarik Akira lebih erat ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau mengigau semalam. Berteriak cukup keras." Ternyata memang mimpi buruk. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Iwate sensei bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian mengintip jendela dari balik tirai. Alarm ponsel yang diatur untuk membangunkan mereka berbunyi. Iwate meraih dan menekan tombol untuk mematikannya.

"Bersiaplah, penerbangan kita pukul enam." Sementara mereka sudah harus berada di kampus pukul Sembilan untuk membuat laporan seminar.

 

~

 

Rasa lelah masih memberatkan tubuhnya. Mereka langsung menuju kampus ketika sampai di Kyoto. Udara segar merajuk hidung, bertiup perlahan. Akira memejamkan mata, menikmati ketenangan. Mereka sampai lebih pagi dari waktu yang diperkirakan.

Ia duduk di bangku taman kampus, hampir terlelap karena suhu yang sejuk dan kurang tidur. Rasa kantuk membuatnya tidak memedulikan sekitar. Suara tawa mahasiswa lain terdengar jauh, dan gemerisik pepohonan sesekali meredamnya.

"Akira." Suara yang dirindukan berbisik pelan di telinga. Akira membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati wajah Kyou berhadapan dengannya, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Pria dengan wajah terlembut itu duduk di sebelahnya, mengusap dan menarik kepala Akira ke bahunya yang lebar.

"Istirahatlah." Akira merasa nyaman. Tangan Kyou yang dingin menyisir lembut helaian rambutnya. Jantung Akira berdebar semakin cepat dan kehangatan memenuhi tubuh.

"Kau tahu," Kyou berkata dengan pelan. "Aku merindukanmu." Akira terkesiap.

"Aku.." Ia ingin berkata, perasaan rindunya juga besar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa pun. Tetapi hatinya seperti diremas oleh kait berduri yang menusuk. Sakit dan rindu yang menjadi satu, tidak bisa lepas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

"Aku tahu kau bahkan tidak mengingatku, tetapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan selalu di sisimu." Kyou mendekap wajah Akira di dadanya, sehingga Akira tidak dapat melihat ekspresi menyakitkan yang terlukis di wajah kesukaannya.

"Seandainya aku menyadari perasaanmu lebih cepat." Penyesalan yang mendalam terdengar dalam suara baritonnya.

"A...Apa..." tanya Akira tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia mengelak. Tangan dingin Kyou ditempelkan pada pipi Akira yang semakin memerah.

"Kau kedinginan?" Akira menyambut tangan Kyou. Ia menggenggam erat. Berusaha berbagi kehangatan, namun suhunya tak berubah.

"Tidak. Apa kau merasa kedinginan di luar sini?" Kyou balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Rasanya lebih tenang daripada di dalam sana." Ia mengingat sang dosen yang membawa pekerjaan tanpa akhir.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kyou memandang jam tangan, hadiah dari Akira. Anak itu pasti lupa. Cahaya memantulkan sebuah retakan pada kacanya. Spontan ia menarik tangan Kyou yang berdiri.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Akira menunduk. Pria yang ditariknya itu seakan tahu semua pertanyaan dalam benak Akira.

"Kau harus mengingatnya," kata Kyou sambil menepuk kepala Akira dan berlalu pergi.

_Walaupun aku berharap kau tak perlu mengingat._

 

_~_

 

Akira merebahkan diri di dalam kamar. Ia masih bernostalgia sambil mengingat kembali tata letak kamar yang dilupakan. Langit sudah gelap. Pekerjaannya sudah tidak terlalu banyak hingga ia dapat pulang lebih pagi.

Terkadang usaha Akira mengembalikan memori tak berbuah, membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia mencorat-coret buku saku miliknya, mencatat setiap serpihan mimpi yang ia percaya adalah masa lalu. Hanya ada pepohonan dan darah. Tubuh yang tergeletak, dan jurang yang curam. Apakah ia terjatuh ke dalamnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia selamat? Atau ia ke dasar jurang untuk membunuh? Tetapi, benarkah ia membunuh seseorang?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Kyou. Perasaan galau muncul setiap kali sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya muncul. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kerinduan akan sentuhannya. Tangan yang dingin, suara berat, dan senyuman misterius yang seakan menyimpan kesedihan.

Jantungnya berdebar setiap kali mereka bertatap muka. Akira memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Uratnya menegang dan kepalanya seakan diketuk oleh palu yang sangat besar. Sakit. Gambaran masa lalunya muncul perlahan. Kepingan memori tentang Kyou, tersenyum. Berbeda dengan senyuman yang ia tunjukkan sekarang, senyuman yang menyimpan kebahagiaan besar, tulus dan menyejukkan hati. Potongan memori tentang mereka yang terlihat bahagia, namun kepingannya masih tidak lengkap.

Memori itu meloncat dari ingatan satu ke lainnya. Membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Akira berteriak. Teriakkannya cukup kencang sampai pintu kamarnya didobrak oleh kedua orang tuanya yang langsung berhamburan masuk. Pandangan Akira menggelap.

Hal yang terakhir ia ingat hanya wajah khawatir sang ibu.

 

 _Twin Bed =_ Dua ranjang dalam satu kamar


End file.
